Through The Void
by JayPrawn
Summary: A young leader from worlds away is pulled into the Void by mysterious force and plunged into Dunwall. With no money, no job and no knowledge of the world around him he must find a way to survive and get back home. For once luck may finally be on his side with the aid of an elderly noblewoman and a strange black-eyed stalker he will make big changes for both worlds.


Harsh winds blew ashes over the sun creating a brown haze over the world and an exhausted young man stumbled through the crumbling streets of the old resort town nestled between tall mountain peaks and opening out over the ocean. It was once a high end vacation spot with a ski lift climbing the north peak and a massive pine wood lodge at its base for those who loved the glittering snowy winters. For the summer time guests there was a small town consisting tall hotel buildings hosting coffee shops, classy restaurants and souvenir shops on their main floors that lined a long cobblestone boardwalk that opened up onto a quiet beach. However tragedy left the buildings in a terrible state. Bombs rained from the skies and burned the world until there was almost nothing left. A place that brought so much joy to so many people was now falling apart and it's once stunning streets were covered by the ashes of the old world. It was now home to the few survivors from a nearby city that had nowhere else to go and they were led by one overworked young man named Albus Jakal.

He'd spent the last few days with his most capable people patrolling the town and guarding every entry point trying to keep their security as tight as possible after a threat made by an angry creature called a Night Beast. They were cursed monsters, banished to the darkness that masqueraded as humans but hid the body of a dragon within them and fed exclusively on the flesh of living creatures and were ultimately the cause of all the destruction that had befallen the planet. They had made good on many threats before so Albus was not about to take this one lightly. Double shifts, sleepless nights and constant vigilance were their best defence and Albus gave every ounce of his strength and effort into making sure no more death would befall his survivors. He refused to sleep and ate sparingly, making absolutely sure that he stayed focused on security. It was all he could do after the last attack from the angry creatures, they'd been absolutely relentless in taking and killing as many people as they could, only retreating when the sun came up and their flesh began to burn. The survivors managed to hold their own but in one night their numbers dropped from 156 down to 79.

When the days went by and nothing came of the beast's words Albus finally gave in to the people's many requests to go get some rest before he made himself completely useless. However he wasn't about to leave without giving a lengthy briefing for the guards about what to look for, how often to rotate and who to go to in his absence. They were all capable and had been doing such tasks as long as he had but reminding them made him feel better. Worry and stress still tugged at his mind but he forced himself to retreat to his home and get some well deserved sleep.

All the work he'd been doing had not only left his natural body sore and tired but it was also starting to make his prosthetics ache. He didn't even think it was possible for synthetic muscle, pistons and ball joints to get sore but there was a pulsing pain moving through the artificial nerves into his natural ones. The walk was quiet for the most part until Albus heard uneven and heavy footsteps approaching from behind then a kind and familiar voice "Finally going to get some rest?" A large man asked as he hobbled along to walk beside Albus with a gentle smile on his face. He was Gabriel and he was the light of the settlement despite all the little scars decorating his arms and hands that gave him an unsettling appearance. His voice and his smile made up for it by being were warm and kind, his bright blue eyes never lost their spark for life even when things seemed the most dire. On top of all that he was Albus' oldest and closest friend.

Albus glanced up at Gabriel, "Yes since everyone has been so adamant that I'm "overworking" myself. Even your wife has been on my case and last I checked she doesn't like me." He replied with a sigh, "Maybe you should be resting to. You're limping pretty badly today." He added with a raised eyebrow, noting that Gabriel was struggling to keep up with him despite his already slow pace. Gabriel's leg had been badly broken when the bombs came down and due to an inexperienced reset of the bone it never quite healed properly, leaving him with a limp that seemed to worsen with the weather. Luckily the pain didn't put a damper on his physical strength but even so Albus was working on a brace that would ease his pain and make it easier for the large man to get around without being cumbersome or difficult to remove. He never got a whole lot of time to work on it so the project had been sitting on the back burner for the better part of the year but he was determined to finish it.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about all of us so much and worry a bit more about yourself." Gabriel nudged Albus' shoulder gently, "You're starting to look like you're in an emo band with those dark circles under your eyes." He teased, hoping to coax a smile out of his gloomy friend. Albus had always been a grumpy sort but he used to smile and laugh quite often when their group of friends got together. Now he never smiled and his tone had dropped any hint of light he used to have, leaving behind only a dry and downtrodden drawl.

Albus let out another more exasperated sigh, "I have a lot to do to keep these people alive. They trust me to keep them safe. You know that." he scrunched his nose at his own words. He'd failed so many of them already. How could they still look to him as their leader after every disaster and death. How could Gabriel still smile at him with that same warm smile after his carelessness lost Gabriel's younger brother his eye and nearly took the boy's life. It baffled him but he pushed on for reasons that he wasn't even sure he knew what they were anymore.

A short silence fell over them with the weight of his words, "We- they don't expect you to do everything. Nobody wants to see you make yourself suffer for their sakes." Gabriel explained with an even tone, "You'll work yourself into an early grave at this rate." He paused when they reached Albus' home away from home, "So actually try to sleep today. We can handle things. I promise." He assured his friend, placing his large hand firmly on Albus' shoulder. When Albus didn't answer and looked away he gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Ok?" He asked more firmly raising his eyebrows.

Albus pushed his hand away and nodded, "Ok! I'll get some sleep. Go rest your leg. Neoli set up chairs on the wall so if you want to help, park your ass up there and grab a gun." He ordered sternly. Gabriel nodded and smiled again, offering a teasing "yessir" before turning and limping off towards the ramshackle wall they'd built to deter attacks. Albus closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He knew Gabriel meant well and would never not be concerned for him but he desperately wanted him and the rest of his friends who remained to stop caring. To give him a break from the anxiety of letting them down. Deep down he knew they would never stop caring for him and maybe these thoughts were just the result of sleep deprivation after all this had been the longest he'd gone without sleep and it caught up with him in a hurry. He shook the bad thoughts from his head and with some effort he jostled open the rusty and rotten old door.

It wasn't much of a home. Just an old world cafe that Albus and his mother had gutted and filled with furniture instead. It smelled of spoiled coffee beans and mildew and the walls were water stained from a leaky pipe in the ceiling but it was better than nothing. He took care to close the door gently as its hinges had aged rapidly in the salty air but once it was closed and the world behind it sealed away he felt at least a few of his worries drift away. He closed his eyes with his back against the door and took in the silence, his breathing soft and deep. He nearly fell asleep standing there but was wrenched awake when he nearly toppled over. His bedroom was originally a private conference room with the long table now pushed against the wall on its side and a mattress on the floor under a large dusty window but he couldn't really complain. Most of the buildings were too dangerous to live in after the fires.

The mattress was oh so inviting despite its sunken centre and water stains from it's time sitting under a leaky roof. No matter how stained or smelly it was still better than rocks and dirt so he stumbled over to its welcoming embrace. Almost as soon as his head hit what barely passed as a pillow his shadowed eyes closed and the rest of the world fell away.

Literally. He was falling. Albus' eyes shot open at the sensation. A hoarse cry escaped him as he struggled to right himself and take in wherever he was going. But he saw nothing. Endless stretches of nothing in every direction save a mysterious light that didn't even seem to have an actual source. It was simply emanating from the darkness. Surely he was dreaming or at least hallucinating from his lack of sleep. What could he have fallen into? His mind raced over endless possibilities, an old mine shaft, a sinkhole, a large pipe? He tried to look up to find a light from his room but found that above him was the same endless black nothing. To his right he spied a long black pillar of stone or maybe a tree twisting up into the darkness but he couldn't see its top or what it was growing out of. For all he knew it was just floating there or falling alongside him.

He cried out again and turned back to the direction he was hurtling towards to find something there, peeking out of the shadows. As he drew nearer he found it was a formation of black jagged rock hovering in the infinite void around him. And he was going to miss it if he didn't do anything.

Albus had only seconds to angle himself properly before the rocks were within grabbing range. With a quick thrust forward he dug his fingers and heels into the thicker edge of the stone. His prosthetics screamed and pulled violently on the natural bone and muscle they were attached to, threatening to tear what remained of his limbs off with them. He grit his teeth and growled against the pain, it took all his willpower not to simply let go and continue his descent. But He managed to tear fissures in its surface and come to a stop with his legs dangling of the emptiness.

It took him nearly a minute to catch his breath and even longer to pull himself onto the slanted edge of the stone formation where he dug his fingers and feet into its many grooves, "Move your ass Albus. You can't hang here all day..." he growled to himself and began slowly hauling his still exhausted body up the rock towards a cluster of smaller spines that he could more easily hang onto and give himself a nice little break. Every step was a risk and by the time he reached the top his whole body was vibrating and his breathing was ragged but he did it! He didn't think going to bed could be see dangerous even with the ever present risk of Night Beasts knocking down the door.

This place felt strange, calming yet hostile at the same time and he had the constant suspicion he was being watched from everywhere at once, "This has to be a dream... ah fuck." He breathed, trying to calm his shaking body. Wind was constantly screaming all around him but he could perceive no true sky or ground aside from the floating island he was clinging to. There were places where pieces of the rock formation were floating mid air, seemingly frozen in time. Some spiralled high into the darkness until they disappeared. All around him were outcroppings and tunnels all formed from the same jagged black stone. It had a look and feel similar to lava rock but the place was terribly cold. Below him, just a few feet away was a nice flat surface that looked awfully inviting after his long fall.

Carefully he swung his legs over the edge and dropped down onto the solid surface to find an unusual numbness in the bottoms of his feet. An exasperated sigh left him as he propped himself up against the wall and lifted one of his feet to inspect the damage. To his annoyance, the rubbery material on the bottoms had been torn and a few sensors crushed or coming out, "... nothing I can't fix with the right tools but... I don't think I'll find them here." He muttered to himself as he placed his foot back on the ground, "Guess I have to find a way out of here. Wherever "here" is." Albus began the cautious and somewhat awkward without feeling in his feet, exploration of the mysterious place he'd fallen into. It didn't take long for him to begin to feel so very drained again once the adrenaline had worn off, slowing him to only a shamble. He was so tired and if his suspicions were correct, a fever was starting to break beneath his skin, "I just never get to relax… why would I expect any different?" he grumbled and wiped a cold sweat from his forehead.

Albus came around a corner and peered down a tunnel that had formed by the stone having spiralled around a narrow path. At the end where the tunnel opened up again he could see a lone figure standing perfectly still on a warmly lit landing. Or maybe he was just hallucinating? With a shake of his head and a few squints he decided to approach quietly, lucky for him the figure was not facing him. As he drew nearer he felt himself growing weaker and more weary with every step, the tunnel he stumbled through grew narrow and dark. It suddenly felt so much longer than when he started walking. The figure didn't not turn around, they did not move. They just stood vigilant upon the platform, staring out into the distance and to his bewilderment they looked as if they were floating. Albus took a few shaky steps out of the tunnel but when he let go of the wall he'd been using for support suddenly his vision grew dark and he felt his consciousness drift away from him again.

Albus was awake long enough to catch a glimpse of the short haired figure, dressed all in black turning to look at him before he fell again. He stumbled and toppled off the side of the platform and back into the emptiness. When he woke again there was screaming winds and freezing rain all around him. A flash of lightning lit the dark clouds around him and snapped his mind right back to reality to find he had left that dark place and entered a vicious storm. He had no idea how long he'd fallen while unconscious but he had no time to think as he dropped like a stone straight into the harsh waters below. The air was knocked from his lungs as plunged into the murky depths and he was tossed head over heals causing him to panic for fear of drowning. But with a little determination and a powerful survival instinct he kicked and clawed at the churning water until his head burst through the surface and he drew in a long desperate breath before he was slammed back down again by an angry wave. Refusing to be bested he forced himself back up but to his dismay all he could see was angry waves and flashes of lightning before being sucked down once again.

Over and over he burst through the surface trying to hunt down land or a boat, anything to save him from drowning. When he wasn't sure how much strength he had left he finally saw a light in the distance. Blue and small but it was real and it was something to work towards. Albus forced every last muscle to propel him towards that light. That tiny dancing bit of salvation that swayed and bobbed with the waves. Just when he thought he couldn't go any farther he reached his goal. It was a rather large buoy with a lamp post perched on top. While it wasn't what he'd hoped it was better than nothing and it indicated that he had to be near land. His muscles screamed at him as he hauled his freezing body onto the buoy and curled up between the lamp posts supports. The motion of being tossed around by the waves made him feel sick to his stomach but it was certainly better than drowning.

It became abundantly clear sitting on that buoy that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, giving him time to mull over the events that led him here and take a few well deserved breaths. Perhaps whatever had happened in that dark empty place really had been a fever dream and he'd simply been plucked from his bed by a night Beast and dropped over the sea. It was certainly a plausible theory but he didn't recognize the buoy he was now resting on. There were no coastal cities or towns in Elure that used lighted buoys. They all had massive marinas, light houses and satellite tracking to guide ships into available harbours. He couldn't possibly have been out long enough for a beast to carry him all the way to Tredina; that and the waters were much too cold, "I'm still dreaming... I have to be."

Albus pulled his soaking jacket tighter around his body and his knees up to his chest in a vain attempt to block out the relentless wind and rain. If he really was dreaming he hoped he would wake up before hypothermia set in. Even in a dream that would be a terrible way to die. Frozen to death on a buoy. Wherever he was all he could do was ride out the storm and hope that when it cleared he would find a town or a city where he could get his bearings.

At least an hour passed before the storm finally calmed down and drifted away allowing the waters to slow to gentle rocking and a warm sunrise to reveal itself from behind the clouds. With the sky clear and daylight climbing the horizon Albus was finally able to get a look at his surroundings. From his perch he could see only water in nearly all directions but one. Not far from the buoy was a landmass with tall and narrow buildings stretched across its shore. It was a relief to find he was not hopelessly far from shore but he was still quite far out and his state it was highly unlikely that he'd make it to shore without drowning; but if he stayed on the buoy he would surely starve or die from dehydration. His options were limited and time was not on his side so with wary eyes he stared longingly at the city just out of reach with his back against one of the supports of the buoy. Sleep once again tugged at his tired mind and aching body until he let his head drop onto his knees and his eyes flutter shut.

******************

"My that was quite the storm! Good thing we were so close to Dunwall. Had one of those waves toppled the ship we all would have died for sure!" A young nobleman squeaked as he traversed one of the Empire's most luxurious cruise liners. It's decks were fine polished wood, furnishings plated in gold and cushioned with red velvet. The walls were decorated with the finest art in all the isles and ornate wall sconces and glittering chandeliers. It was a sight to behold in both beauty and power. They'd been on the return journey from Karnaca when the storm hit causing staff and guests alike to scramble for safety despite the captain's insistence on the ship's capabilities.

"Oh do not be so dramatic Mason. The Captain said the ship would be fine and it was. We were in no danger." An older woman, dressed in a fine red dress with white lace trimming and accents, replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. She tucked a loose strand of grey hair back behind her ear as she approached Mason and stood beside him, looking out over the ocean.

"Aunt Camilla you have far too much faith in the lower classes. Every captain has faith in their ships and dozens of whaling ships go missing every year." Mason whined as he pulled his fine black suit jacket closer around his body, "I wish we'd stayed in Serkonos. The wind is so bitter in Dunwall." He was never one to see the bright side of any situation and felt a concerning amount of entitlement towards anything and everything. Camilla loved him as any aunty should but his attitude always left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Lady Camilla let out an exasperated sigh. She could not for the life of her figure out how his parents had allowed such behaviour to fester in the young man when he was a child. Her sister never behaved in such a way and as far as she knew her husband was also a fairly well rounded man with quality morals. Perhaps he had just been spoiled too often, even now she was the one paying for their trip to Serkonos. She thought it best to just walk away and let him pout so she turned and began making her way towards the opposite deck, the heels of her shoes clacking rhythmically on the wood as she went. There were going to be some nasty words between them if he kept complaining.

With another sigh she leaned on the side of the ship, looking out over the water at Dunwall in the distance. It's tall slender buildings, the plumes of smoke from chimneys, the smell of whale oil burning drifting across the water. No matter how far she went or what state the city was in, Dunwall was her home and it always would be. Even the piles of corrupt and vicious nobles would not chase her away. She was determined to use her wealth and high standing to aid the Empress and her Lord Protector in creating a better place for the people of Gristol. Especially after the terrible rat plague that devastated the city years earlier. It seemed like a distant nightmare to a lot of people but she remembered it so clearly. She'd gone around to the lower class districts with extra rations of elixirs she'd procured in a desperate attempt to save as many people as possible.

The ship's pace had slowed considerably during the storm and Camilla had heard some the sailors mention that they'd burned through more oil than expected trying to keep the ship steady during the storm and were working on replacing the reserves. She was sure the delay would have Mason in a frenzy as he had oh so many "important" events to attend but she didn't mind. It gave her a chance to watch the sun rise and have some peace before returning to her busy court schedule. She enjoyed seeing young empress Emily and how she'd grown and Corvo wasn't bad on the eyes either but having to act as though she enjoyed the company of the other nobles was tiresome. Even in her old age she wanted to be out in the city, using her power to make a difference. It was risky work but it made her happy.

A slight scowl had crept across her face at the thought of returning to insufferable parties and meetings so she took a deep breath and instead chose to admire the sunrise. It seemed the universe was ready to bring some excitement to her life as her appreciation of the beautiful morning sky was interrupted as they approached a lamp buoy. Her eyes were not what they used to be but she was sure she could see a person tucked inside the supports, curled up against the cold. The ship slowly coasted forward and she leaned forward hoping it was just her imagination but no. There was in fact someone sitting there, soaking wet and still. Fear struck her so quickly she nearly fell back on the deck trying to push away from the railing, "Someone over here please!" She called out desperately and as loudly as she could. A burly man poked his head out from an open door to her left, "Sir come here! There is someone stranded on that buoy!" She cried, pointing a wrinkled hand over the railing and holding her skirt up so she would not trip on it.

The man set something down then came trotting over. He was one of the sailors in his plain white top and dark oil stained pants, "Why would someone be out this far. We're at the farthest marker." He grumbled with doubt in his tone until he looked over the edge, "Outsider's balls-" he cut himself off and cleared his throat, "Pardon me... there really is someone out there! Keep an eye on him we'll grab a life boat and bring him in." The burly man took off again with no hesitation towards the door he'd come out of. Camilla leaned back over the boat, it would be a few minutes before they drifted past the buoy but she hoped the sailor would move with urgency anyway. To her relief he appeared again with two more strong men on the upper part of the deck where the boats were stored. The trio worked like a well oiled machine, never saying a word to each other but everyone knew what to do with their ropes and pulleys and within a minute two of them were in the water rowing towards the buoy while the third remained on deck to pull them back up.

She watched one of them grab hold of the buoy while the other leaned forward and tried to gently wake the man but he did not move. She feared he may be dead until the sailor she'd talked to placed two fingers on the man's neck for a few seconds then nodded to his companion and began hauling the man off the buoy as if he weighed nothing and placed him gently between them; he was quite small, only half the size of his savior. Camilla let herself breath and begin making her way up to the third sailor preparing the lift to bring them back up. How did that man get out there in the first place? She thought maybe he'd been sailing and got caught by the storm, or perhaps he was in one of the whaling ships Mason always spoke of. Either way he was safe now, she was going to make sure he was well taken care of. Her old joints complained at the effort it took to haul herself up the stairs to the upper deck but she arrived just in time for the sailors to be pulling the man onto the deck, "Is he alright?" She asked with one hand placed over her chest.

The first sailor she'd spoken to glanced up at her from where he crouched next to the unconscious man but only had a wary shrug to offer her, "Not sure yet. He's alive but he's unconscious and runnin' a fever... and I don't recognize his clothes. Never seen clothes like 'em in all the isles." He replied, reaching up to scratch his short haired head while the other two stood in silence, watching for other guests and staff of the ship. Unauthorized people were to be immediately detained until they could be handed over to the City Watch upon arrival in Dunwall.

Camilla strode forward and lowered herself to their level. He were right, his clothes were odd but also worn with many holes and stains. His jacket was made from a thick, dark grey and somewhat rough material with a fur lined collar and buttons holding strange seemingly useless straps on the shoulders. It did not have buttons to close it but instead small strips of metal that seemed to thread together to hold the jacket closed. His pants were made of a similar material but were blue instead with thick seams and deep pockets on the front and back. The shoes were the strangest part. They seemed like they weren't shoes at all but feet that were simply made from various metal pieces with a thin rubbery material on the bottom, "These clothes are very strange... I wonder where he is from that he would of been able to acquire them..." she mused as she looked him up and down. He was not terrible to look at either; his features were sharp, narrow and all around very striking with long dark hair that fell just past his shoulders. The only flaws were a small scar down the centre of his lip and some substantial burns up the left side of his face and neck.

"No idea Madam but I don't think the captain is going to be happy that we went out and got him..." one of the sailors pointed out, his tone was nervous and his eyes kept darting around for signs of the other crew members.

Lady Camilla stood up with some help from the sailors and straightened her fine clothes, "Then he does not have to know. We will be back in Dunwall very soon so I will compensate you three if you aid me in getting this poor soul back to Dunwall and onto my estate. If he is handed off to the Watch or a hospital he may not be treated properly, his attire may also land him in the hand of the Watch or worse the Abbey anyway. Our so called protectors are a paranoid bunch as I'm sure you know." She stated simply, looking each man in the eyes sternly. This was what she was good at, giving out orders and helping those in need on the sly.

"Pardon me Madam but are you sure? This guy's got a dangerous look about him."

"Yes I am sure." Camilla stood straight and held her ground, "As I said you will be compensated for helping me so what is the problem?"

The first sailor was already lifting the young man onto his shoulder and standing up straight, "We'll do as you ask. But try to be careful. Don't want an old lady's blood on our hands." He said sternly then after receiving confirming nods he began to make his way towards the sailors' barracks with Camilla and his coworkers in tow. They laid the unconscious man down on one of the cots and Camilla remained with him while the other three went back to work until they arrived at the port. She had to admit she was more than a little appalled at their living space. These men and women were the heart of the ship and yet their quarters were filled with leaky pipes, scraps of food, stained and stinking bedding. There were even rats running around chewing on their spare clothes and what little food they had. She would have to say something to the owner and the captain about it. Such living conditions were unacceptable no matter the person's class.

With all the care of an experienced mother she pulled the blankets over the young man to try to quell his shivering. She couldn't be sure how long he'd been out there but the fact that he was shivering and still had color in his lips was certainly a good sign. She took in the details of his face with her head tilted, he certainly looked the part of hardened warrior despite his current state but he seemed a little small for such a title. He'd barely reach her shoulder if he were standing next to her. Camilla jumped in surprise as the ship finally shuddered and lurched forward to began the final stretch of their journey. She wasn't sure what she was going to do with this young man but she certainly wasn't going to abandon him in his time of need. He was an intriguing sort and he hadn't even said a word yet.

The ship finally docked without incident but young Lord Mason did not depart with his aunt as expected. Some of the wait staff assisted him in searching high and low for her but when they could not find her he chose to leave on his own, rejoining his parents and venturing back to their manor. She always had some task to busy herself with so Mason's parents were not worried about her. Camilla had remained behind in the sailors' barracks with her new charge. She watched over him until the guests had departed and her three helpers had returned. One of them, named Jacques, accompanied her to her suite and helped her pack her things while the other two worked on transporting the unconscious man to the cart she would take back to her manor. It was exciting, she never had to sneak a person off a cruise ship before and she was thankful she had good strong help.

Unfortunately only one of the sailors accompanied her to her home as all three of them leaving would look quite suspicious. It was the first man that had come to her aid that hopped in the cart with her, "I never caught your name in all the excitement." Camilla smiled at him with her hands folded over her lap as they clattered across the electrified metal tracks towards her home in the Estate District.

"Miles. Just Miles is fine Madam." He replied. He was worried this man would be a danger to the old woman and that he might slip and hurt himself at the same time so he kept him leaned up against his side. He'd also never been to the luxurious district where the nobles lived. One of his sisters had the privilege of working for the Boyle's for a short time. She came back with all kinds of stories about the backstabbing and petty disputes about parties and invitations. It was almost like they lived in their own little world. But Lady Camilla was different. She was kind and up front, never giving off an air of superiority.

Camilla smiled and offered her hand, "Wonderful to have made your acquaintance."

Miles gave her a firm handshake and a curt nod. He never really got to socialize with the upper class but he was glad one of the few times it was with one of the kindest old ladies he'd ever met. He was starting to feel like he didn't even want her to pay him any extra, "You sure you want to take this guy into your home? What if he's some kind of psycho? With all these Crown Killer murders your never know anymore..."

Camilla simply laughed and leaned forward to place her hand on his, "Oh I'm not worried about that. I'm not some helpless old woman. Plus I don't think some unconscious feverish young man is going to try to kill me." She assured him. Truth be told she was a little nervous but she was more concerned with the young man's health. For the rest of the ride Camilla asked Miles about his family, his home, his job. The ride seemed to end to quickly as their cart came to a screeching halt while the wall of light buzzed rhythmically as they passed over it. Being the gentleman he is, Miles got out first so he could assist Camilla, "Thank you dear. Now let's get my guest into a nice warm bed. He's been through enough to have to wait for my bags." She ordered and he complied, hauling the young man back onto his shoulder. He followed her like a puppy up to the gates of her manor and to the front door. The entry hall alone was beautiful with high ceilings and a massive chandelier glittering with jewels. Exquisite furniture lined the halls from tables, to chairs to wall sconces. The walls were painted a warm red with white and gold accents. The only thing that seemed out of place were the dozens of elixirs and solutions she kept. Miles was sure she didn't need that many but felt it wasn't his place to ask.

"This way Miles. We'll put him in the spare bedroom my nephew usually stays in for now until I can get the other room cleared out." Camilla guided him down the hall and opened a door to a sizeable bedroom with a king sized bed pushed close to a tall window, a fine vanity with hand carved accents along its sides and large exotic plants in each corner. The entire room was likely worth more than every belonging in Miles' home but he kept his thoughts to himself and simply laid the unconscious man down on the bed as gently as he could. Without another word the pair returned to the hall where Camilla stopped him at the door, "Wait here just a moment." She ordered then disappeared for some time, reappearing with a large pouch of coin, "This should be enough split between the three of you." She handed him the bag then walked to her table covered in elixirs and stacked a few on her arms, "Take these as well, I keep them for my delivery people and my staff but you've earned them. Even with the rat plague gone it's always good to have a few on hand. You never know when you'll need them."

Miles peered into the bag and found enough coin to cover at least a month of each of their wages, "This is a lot of coin are you sure?!" He asked in bewilderment.

Camilla nodded firmly, "Yes, you are doing a massive service for this young man and me. You have earned it." She insisted, closing the pouch and sealing the clasp. With a grateful smile, nod and bow Miles stepped back outside to bring in Lady Camilla's bags before finally departing with a friendly wave. He hoped he'd see her again someday, if only to ask her how her guest was doing or how her day had gone, maybe she'd even have a few stories about the upper class for him.


End file.
